mirelicafandomcom-20200215-history
Leah Silvercrest
Approved Mirelica (talk) 12:32, April 4, 2014 (UTC) History Leah Silvercrest ALIAS The Rat Queen, she's a member of The Kamo's and the best at that. She's an excelent thief and assassin trained in every magic pool. Her footsteps are so light even a vampire can't hear her sneaking around. Leah is a weird woman at that. Leah was born nameless, her parents were the king and queen of Keraino. Yet, Leah was abducted even before she was given a name. Leah does not know she is the princess and official heir to the throne of Keraino. She was raised by the Kamo's and even though she has royal blood flowing through her, her heart lies with stealing and killing. Leah at the age of 12 was given a Katana by the ex-leader of the Kamo's. Once this Katana was given to her she was immediatly thrown into a pit to face a Demon. Oni Kutsuu, this was the demon of pain. Once she beaten that Oni her katana had absorbed it. Rumour goes, ever since then she has been given multiple katanas, each with a sealed demon inside, making her Katanas not only extremly powerful and dangerous, but also extremly valuable. Leah at the age of 20 got into magic, noticing she was a natural with both weapons and magic she caught on to it rather quickly. This was because of her Royal Blood Line, yet this was of course unknown to her and the Kamo's. Leah preffers Shadow, Illusion and Necromancy magic to fool those whom she robs and make quick measures of those who faced her. Leah's Six Katanas have different attributes and names, they are named after the demons she had beaten. Oni Kutsuu: Perhaps her most powerful katana. This Katana send extremly venemous poison into the body with only a gentle touch, while this poison does not kill, it makes the foe suffer the rest of his life with extreme pain. So much pain, most people whom were struck with Kutsuu commited suicide not a day later. Oni Medetashi: A katana the never breaks nor has the ability to rust, get stained, or get wet. This Katana remains in tip top shape and never needs any care. Oni Ganken: Instead of an offensive katana this blade is known to heal, if one person is pierced by Oni Ganken it miracilously heals the 'foe'. This goes for burns, illness, poison, wounds even the uncurable illnesses. Oni Haisuikou: A sword more for defending then attacking. If an opponent is touched by the sword it sucks him/her dry from all mana and makes this person incapable of casting for a week. There are no limits, not even an Archmage would be unharmed by Haisuikou Oni Moui: An unstoppable katana which can cut through everything, no limits. This blade can cut through the hardest metal without requiring any strength at all. Oni Kontan: A katana which gets stronger with each absorbed soul, this katana gathers souls who have not passed over and gathers the souls from those it has slain. If a mage is slain with this katana it is able to automaticly apply each magic pool that caster known onto itself for every enchantment on one blade. Each katana of Leah is extremly rare and can't be wielded by anyone else. If they were to try they'd be killed instantly by the demon who lives inside of the blade. With all these blades Leah became unstoppable, yet her power never went above her head. Leah remains the nice girl who just happens to steal for a living and rather doesn't kill anybody. "I'm a thief, not a murderer." is her motto and shows she has no intrest to go on a random killing spree. At the age of 36 Leah never questioned who her parents were, nor bothered to. ''"The Kamo's are my family, they have raised me better then any parent could." ''nobody knows this is actually the long lost princess, nobody but the ex-leader of the Kamo's. Personality Even though Leah never had any education whatsoever she is still as sophisticated as a Royalty, of course, it came Natural. She is a nice lady whom can appreciate life. Leah would never start a fight but has no problem to defend herself, She's a strong independant woman. Approvals All magic pools mastery The Six Oni Katanas. Lightning Reflexes Category:Characters